Stronger than hate
by BlueWolf0248
Summary: After her village is destroyed, with no where else to go, Katarina finds herself arriving in Konoha. She finds herself being enrolled in the academy, unwillingly. All she wants is to be left alone, but when a certain Uchiha decides she needs a friend, well let's just say she's gonna have to revise her plans for the future, cuz what an Uchiha wants, they get.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is another story, cuz the ideas won't leave me alone. I hope you like it and PLEASE review! it makes me happy...**

 **Okay, enjoy and I own none but my character.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"okay class, we have a new student," the teacher said loudly, getting the attention of the 19 other students in the room. When it was silent he smiled at the girl who was standing beside him silently and said,**

 **"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us where you're from" he told her kindly.**

 **"Katarina Kenji, and I'm eight," she answered, never looking up.**

 **The teacher waited patiently for a few minutes until he realized she had no intention of saying anyting else.**

 **"umm, alright then. Go ahead and take a seat," he said awkwardly.**

 **Looking around, she spotted the only open spot and headed to it. she sat down and shoved her bag underneath the seat. Closing her eyes she slumped forward and lay her head in her arms. She listened to the teacher drone on lazily as she slowly began to relax.**

 **A few minutes later her peace was shattered with the pointy end of a pencil, which was being poked in her back at a steady pace. Stiffening, she sat up slowly and looked behind her. A boy with messy black hair and black eyes looked back at her with amusement. She glared at him and he waved at her, grinning cheekily. She turned back around and tried to ignore him. A few seconds later he began to poke her again.**

 **"Oi," he whispered to her loudly.**

 **She ignored him. He poked her again and whispered once more.**

 **"Leave me alone," she hissed back after ten minutes of his incessant bothering.**

 **The poking stopped for a few seconds before she felt something warm on her cheek.**

 **She bit back a yelp of suprise and flinched away. Looking back over her shoulder once again she saw that he'd started to reach over, another boy with longer, straight black hair and black eyes had a hold on his collar, keeping him from moving.**

 **"Itachiii! Lemme go!" The other boy whined quietly.**

 **"No. Shut up, sit down, and pay attention. You are being distracting," the other boy, Itachi, said calmly, yanking him back into his seat.**

 **She bit back a snort of amusement when he pouted but obeyed.**

 **When the Bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day, she leapt up, gathering her stuff before dashing out of the building. She ran as hard as she could, looking over her shoulder periodically in worry. Finally coming to a stop beneath a giant tree she leaned over, bracing her hands on her knees as she panted.**

 **"I don't think he followed me," she said to herself hopefully before an annoyingly familiar voice shouted her name.**

 **"Oi! Kat-chan! That's mean, running off like that, I wanted to talk to you!" The boy from earlier shouted, racing her way.**

 **With a growl she turned and sprinted the other way.**

 **"Oi! Wait up!" He screeched.**

 **"Yeah right!" She shouted back, picking up her speed.**

 **She ran around a corner, and spotting a booth with a ratty blanket hanging over it, she dove beneath it, curling her knees to her chest and trying to quiet her breathing. Moments later she heard footsteps and then a voice.**

 **"Where'd she go?" The boy asked.**

 **"I haven't the faintest idea," she heard Itachi say. He paused for a moment before continuing in a dry tone, "Although, when someone is running away from you, they usually want to be alone. Maybe you should just let her be?" He suggested.**

 **"No way!" The other boy said enthusiastically before he took off once again.**

 **She waited, unsure if the other had left as well. Her question was answered when a pair of feet were suddenly right outside her hiding spot.**

 **Itachi knelt and pulled the blanket up, revealing a girl who looked at him with wide eyes. He sighed.**

 **"You're lucky Shisui is not very good at sensing chairs," he told her seriously.**

 **"Ummm, who?" She asked him, looking confused.**

 **"Shisui, he's my cousin," Itachi told her..**

 **"I feel bad for you, he's crazy," she told him.**

 **Her statement made him smirk. "I agree, but he's not all bad." He said, shrugging.**

 **He moved back when she began to crawl out from her hiding spot.**

 **"Ummm, OK then. Thanks for the help. Bye!" She said, shifting awkwardly before beginning to take off again. His voice stopped her.**

 **"We will see you tomorrow, better prepare yourself. Shisui is quite good at getting what he wants," Itachi warned her.**

 **"And what does he want?" She asked him.**

 **He shrugged,"you," he said simply before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.**

 **She shivered as she went her own way. "I'll have to find a way to avoid him, don't want him getting suspicious," she thought to herself, heading to the Hokage's tower to check in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! Thanks to all who are giving this story a try. I wanna give a big thanks to ewaa especially for the review. This is gonna be a bit different from my other story so any feedback would be and is, awesome. If there is anything you are confused on or have suggestions of your own, let me know and I'll see what I can do... Now before I get to the chapter, a few things you should probably know...**

 **One- while Shisui is older than Itachi it's only by one year.**

 **Two- Shisui may act like an idiot at times, but don't be too convinced. He's still anUchiha:-)**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter 2,(heh,heh. Rhymes)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Hokage-sama, miss Kenji is here." An Anbu with a dog mask stated, opening the door.**

 **"Ah, let her in," he said, nodding.**

The door opened the rest of the way, revealing a frazzled looking Katarina. He chuckled at her wide eyed expression.

"How was your first day?" He asked, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"I'm never going again." She uttered completely seriously.

"What happened?" He asked, sighing.

"I had to sit in front of this Shisui person who was cso annoying! He kept poking me,and being annoying! The whole entire day! Then I tried to leave and he chased after me! But I hid, so he didn't know where I was." She ranted. Pausing for a breath she continued, sounding a bit calmer, "But Itachi was nice, I guess. He stopped stupid Shisui from climbing on me, and didn't tell even though he knew where I was hiding." She finished.

"Shisui and Itachi? Those two talked to you?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, kinda. I ignored Shisui cuz he was annoying, but Itachi talked to me, why?" She responded, scrunching her nose slightly in confusion and annoyance.

"It's just unusual for the Uchiha to associate with anyone outside the clan," he answered.

"Huh?Whatdya mean?" She asked, looking completely confused.

"Never mind, its nothing to worry about," he told her, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yup! I agree! Nothing to worry about since I ain't going back!" She agreed cheerfully before running out the door.

"Wait! Katerina, you have to go back tomorrow!" He shouted after her.

"Noooo! Can't make me!" She yelled back.

He sat there for a few minutes before calling the Anbu back inside.

"Take a couple others with you, but make sure she is in that building tomorrow," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the Anbu nodded, bowed, then left.

"You're daughter is quite something, old friend," Hiruzen said softly to the empty office, sounding sad.

Nooo! I don't wanna go!" Katerina shrieked as she struggled to get free from where she was dangling under an Anbu's arm.

That morning she'd been ambushed as she tried to sneak out of her apartment and immediately carried off in the direction of bthe school.

Thankfully it was still early so there weren't any students there yet as the Anbu carried the irate child into the building. He set her down in a chair once he reached her classroom. Ignoring the baffled lookingteacher, he knelt down to her level.

"Be quiet," he ordered.

"Go take a hike," she retorted, crossing her arms huffily.

"You ought to show more respect to your elders and superiors little girl," he told her.

"Yeah right, cuz you guys are all being soo respectful to me," she snapped back angrily.

"I am only doing as ordered by the Hokage. Next time, don't try to run away," he said, scolding.

"Well, he's dumb. I don't wanna be here!" She shouted, trying to stand up.

He pushed her down with one hand on her shoulder.

"Let go! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go! Let me go!" She screamed, increasing her struggles.

He growled to himself as he gripped her tighter. "No, calm down and behave!" He ordered.

"Anbu-san, let me talk to her, if that is alright?"" The teacher spoke up suddenly, walking over.

He looked at the young man for a moment before nodding shortly. "I will wait outside," he said before disappearing.

The teacher approached the little girl cautiously.

"What's wrong, Katerina?" He asked softly, crouching down by her.

"I don wanna be here!" She cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Well, were do you want to be instead?" He asked her.

She looked down. It was silent for a few minutes before he saw tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I- I wanna go home," she whimpered softly.

"On," he murmured sadly in sudden understanding. "I'm sorry kiddo," he said softly.

It was enough to make the tears flow faster and they sat there for quite a while. He knelt there, rubbing her back comfortingly while she cried, although she never made a sound. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes dry and offered him a shaky smile which he returned with a gentle one of his own.

"You OK now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks sensei," she told him.

He nodded and stood up. "Go to the bathroom and wash your face, school will start in about fifteen minutes, OK?" He told her.

She nodded obediently and slid from her seat, trotting out of the room.

Once he was out of sight he called the Anbu back into the room. "How old are you?" He asked him.

He started before snaking his head. "That is confidential," he said stiffly.

"Well, judging by the way you handled her, I'd venture to guess you've never had a child of your own. Anyone could see she was distressed. Next time she acts like that, try showing her a little kindness and compassion. It might get you a little further," he told him sounding a little annoyed.

He was cut off from responding when the Bell rang and the other man turned away.

"Unless you plan on staying for class, please leave. I don't need you distressing the other students as well," he said with his back to the Anbu.

He opened his mouth just to snap it shut when the sound of children talking and laughing drifted down the hall. He disappeared without a word.

Katerina slipped back inside and into her chair just as the other students filed in. Hearing an annoyingly familiar voice she groaned and shrunk down into her seat. 'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me,' she thought to herself. Her hopes crashed and burned when Shisui looked up and their eyes met. He grinned and, grabbing Itachi's arm, ran up to take the seat beside her, shoving Itachi towards the one on her opposite side.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you can't escape and run away again!" Shisui told her, grinning cheerfully.

"Creep," she muttered.

She bit back a smirk when Shisui spluttered indignantly and Itachi snickered, pretending to ignore him instead.

"Alright class, I'm sure you're aware that today was supposed to be outdoor day, but that has been postponed due to weather." The teacher said.

Katerina looked out the window and gasped. The blue sky she had seen earlier was now an ominous pitch black. Quickly looking back down she shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Shisui whispered, noticing her fidgeting.

"N-nothing! Mind your own business," she hissed back, glaring.

"Uh-huh," he muttered, sounding doubtful.

"Shisui, is there something you'd like to say?" The teacher asked from the front of the room.

The other students snickered as Shisui chuckled awkwardly. "Er, nope. I'm good Takashi sensei," he said, looking sheepish.

"Well, then please pay attention." The teacher sighed.

"Sorry sensei," Shisui apologized.

Satisfied, the teacher picked up where he had left off. "As I was explaining, we will be having a free day today..." He was cut off as everyone except Katerina, Itachi, and Shisui cheered.

"Wait a minute! I'm not done yet! Although there are no actual classes, I have decided on an extra credit assignment. And yes, it is not optional," he finished, raising his voice over the sound of disappointed groans.

"Knew there was a catch," Shisui muttered, sounding amused.

Katerina just looked confused, still not sure what was going on. She refocused her attention on Takashi sensei as he began to talk again.

"You will split off into groups of two and one group of three. You will spend the rest of the day with this person and learn five things about them that you think no one else will know. Write them down on a piece of paper and tomorrow we will see who can guess the most answers right," he explained.

Excited, everyone began to split up when he yelled again, sounding exasperated. "Did I say to go? I wasn't finished, so everyone can just sit down." He ordered.

Once everyone was back in there seats he began again. "Alright, before I go any further, the next person who moves before I say to or interrupts me will have no recess the rest of this week." Satisfied he had everyone's attention he continued, "I will be splitting everyone up because I don't want you pairing up with your friends or people you know," he told them.

There was a collective groan but no one spoke out so he grabbed the piece of paper on his desk and began announcing the groups.

"And the group of three will be Shisui, Itachi, and Katarina. You have the rest of today and this evening," He finished, looking up to see Katarina staring at him in horror while Shisui grinned.

She groaned, sinking down in her chair and burying her head in her arms. She sat there and ignored the two boys beside her. Finally Shisui got tired of waiting and poked her shoulder.

"What?" She groaned cracking open an eye to glower at him.

"Sooo, can I ask you some questions?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Her eye closed again and she said, "no."

"Huh?! Why not?!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Because," she drawled.

"Aw, come on. Please?" Shisui begged.

"Nope." She said.

"Gah! Itachi, a little help?" He pleaded with the other.

"What's going on?" Takashi sensei asked, coming up to them.

"She's being stubborn!" Shisui whined.

"Ne, sensei? What happens if a person doesn't do their part?" Katarina asked, head still down.

"Well, both would fail the assignment," he answered, confused.

"Okay then! I refuse to cooperate!" She announced in a chipper voice.

"Katarina-chan, you do that and I will make you suffer," Itachi suddenly spoke up, glaring slightly at her.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

Yelping in surprise when Shisui suddenly lunged at her, grinning madly, she leapt away and made a beeline for the door.

"You'll never catch me!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Come on Itachi!" Shisui shouted, jumping up and grabbing Itachi by the arm.

"Wai...t" Takashi said too late as he watched Shisui drag Itachi away. "It's raining out," he muttered, sounding unamused and annoyed.

"Kat! Where'd you go?" Shisui shouted. He growled as he wiped he soaked hair from his eyes.

He turned to his younger cousin. "Do you sense her?" He asked seriously.

Itachi shook his head, causing Shisui to raise an eyebrow. "For real this time?" He asked, sounding skeptical.

Itachi, looking embarrassed, nodded.

He sighed, "alright. Let's keep looking," he said.

Falling into step with the older boy Itachi asked, "so you knew where she was the whole time?"

Shisui snickered. "Of course," he stated.

"Why didn't you do anything then?" Itachi asked him.

"She didn't want to see me," he said simply.

Itachi sighed, not understanding his reasoning.

"You're confusing," he said.

Shisui just laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I hate the rain!" Shisui shouted, stopping in the middle of the street. As if mocking him, the rain began to fall harder.

"Where in the world is she?" Itachi asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna wring her neck when I do find her," Shisui muttered darkly.

Itachi's head whipped to the right suddenly.

"Did you..." He asked, starting to run again.

"Yeah," Shisui said, voice tight with concern.

They burst out from the trees where they'd cut through. About three yards away the land dropped of suddenly and sharply, falling a good fifty feet to where the river was rushing violently.

"No way," Shisui muttered, racing forward.

Itachi stood still for a moment, feeling a chill run through him. It was the first time he'd ever heard his cousin sound afraid. But what had he realized that was bad enough to scare him? Itachi ran after his cousin. Shisui grabbed him suddenly, jerking him back just in time. The ground beneath where he'd been standing moments before began to crumble, soft from the frequent rain storms they'd had this season.

"Thank you," he gasped, panting from the adrenaline rushing through him.

Shisui began to respond when both boys heard it, a soft terrified whimper.

"Katarina?!" Shisui shouted.

"H-here! I fell, help me!" The girl shouted back, sounding like she was fighting back hysteria.

"Itachi! Go get your dad, or someone!" Shisui ordered.

Itachi nodded, "what about you?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm staying with her," he said before pushing the younger boy hard. "Go!" He said urgently.

Itachi nodded and took off. Shisui waited until he was out of sight before making his way to the ledge carefully. Laying down on his stomach he peered over the side.

"Kat, its me! Itachi went for help, are you hurt?" He called.

"N-no, but I'm so cold," she answered him.

He could hear her teeth chatter as she tried to speak and frowned, even more worried now.

"Kat, please tell me you're not in the water," Shisui said as he scooted closer, trying to see the girl.

"N-n-not completely," she managed to say.

Shisui finally managed to squirm his way over far enough that he could see her. His eyes widened in alarm. She was clinging tightly to a large root that jutted out from the cliff desperately as her lower body was battered by the rushing river. She looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Just hold on a little longer!" He called down to her, "it'll be okay," he tried to reassure her.

She gave a frightened scream when the root lurched forward suddenly. Shisui swore softly as he scrambled backwards to avoid falling off the side as more dirt gave way.

"S-sshisui? Are you okay?" She called after a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine what about you?" He asked, starting to crawl back.

"Stop! I'm okay, you're gonna fall in too!" Katarina shouted in panic as more dirt fell.

"But..." He started to argue.

"Just don't leave,please?" Her timid request stopped him and, sighing, he moved back.

"Alright," he said softly.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

They were silent for the next few minutes until the root slid another inch lower. She gave a little cry as she went further into the freezing water.

"M-my hands are numb," she whimpered.

"Just hold on! Don't you dare let go!" Shisui shouted, beginning to panic.

"Shisui!" He felt relief overwhelm him at the sound of his cousins voice.

"Are you OK?" Fugaku asked, as he and a few other clan members arrived, Itachi next to his father.

"I'm fine! We need to get her out of the water!" He cried frantically.

"Alright," fugaku said as he and the others made their way cautiously to the edge.

They leapt back as the ground crumbled again.

Katarina screamed as the root slid even further.

"Sir, this isn't going to work! The ground is to unstable, it can't support our weight." One of the men said urgently.

"I know!" Fugaku snapped. His eyes landed on Shisui, "but it might support him," he muttered.

"Shisui, come here," he ordered.

Shisui obeyed instantly. Fugaku began tying a thick rope around his waist.

"The ground can't support one of us, so you need to do it," he said.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked seriously.

"Jump out as far as you can and brace yourself. Once you're over the ledge, grab her and tie this rope around her," he handed a second rope to the boy, "we'll pull myou both up, but you need to move fast. That ledge is going to collapse and soon. If you get buried under that, you're dead," fugaku told him.

Shisui nodded in understanding, took a deep breath and ran a few steps forward before jumping. He disappeared over the edge.

"Kat!" He called as the men up top lowered him down.

She looked at him, shaking violently.

"Hey, come on, let's get you up top." He said softly as he began to unwind the rope. A groaning sound made him look up. Seeing a small landslide heading down he quickly turned back to the girl.

"Okay, definitely time to go," he muttered, tying the rope around her waist the best he could. He shuddered when he plunged his arms beneath the freezing water to make sure the rope was around her.

"Come on, let's go," he murmured as he tried to pry her hands free from the root.

"Nooo!" She screamed in panic, struggling to hang on to the piece of wood.

"Kat! Let go! It's OK, I've got you, promise!" He shouted, looking up in panic as more of the ledge continued to come down.

He managed to get her hands off and instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly, not allowing her to struggle. "Pull us up!" He shouted.

Slowly they began to rise out of the water and as he looked down, a large branch slammed into the root where they'd been only moments before.

With one last pull, Shisui and Katarina were back on solid ground. Katarina instantly latched onto him tightly, shaking like a leaf. He murmured to her comfortingly as he watched the entire ledge collapse.

"So, anyone mind telling me why my son, nephew, and whoever she is, are not in school like good children, but deciding to run around in the rain, near dangerous cliffs?" Fugaku asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as he looked at the two boys expectantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone! I'm back with chapter three. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. Questions, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is very welcome. Thank you to those who have already reviewed, it makes me very happy!**

 **Don't own any but my character...**

 **Alright...chapter 3**

Fugaku sighed as he looked down at the tiny black haired girl who was burrowed in his nephews arms, shaking violently.

"So, are you going to explain yourselves?" He asked, hands on his hips.

Shisui gulped, seeing the stern look on his uncle's face. He was not very happy.

"Sorry Fugaku sama," he muttered, tacking on the last part as an afterthought. Maybe it'd keep him from getting grounded for the rest of his life.

"S-sshisui, I'm cold," Katarina whimpered, shifting even closer as her shivering increased.

Fugaku knelt down by them looking over the little girl in concern. Her lips had begun to turn blue and when he pressed a hand to her forehead, her skin was clammy and cool.

He quickly scooped her out of Shisui's arms before standing.

" please go tell Mikoto to prepare a spare room for us. Itachi, Shisui, come with me." He ordered.

The others nodded and disappeared while Fugaku adjusted the girl in his arms, frowning at how light she was. He started to head back at a slower pace, allowing an exhausted Itachi and Shisui to keep up. When they reached the house Mikoto was waiting at the door, frowning anxiously. Her face relaxed a little when she saw her husband and son were safe. Her frown returned, though as her eyes landed on the little girl carefully cradled in his arms. Pushing the door open fully she ushered them in.

"What happened?" She asked softly, looking up at her husband as she hurried down to hall.

Stopping in front of one, she pushed it open and ushered the little group in.

Fugaku placed her on the bed where she curled up into a ball, shivers wracking through her body violently.

"I'm not certain, but when I got there, she was in the river," he told her quietly.

She gasped. "How long was she in there!?" She exclaimed, looking at Shisui and Itachi.

She was fully under except her head for about 5 minutes. But she was partially in the water for over 10 minutes. I don't know for sure," Shisui said, looking distressed.

"Go get me several rags, warm water, a change of clothes, water bottles, and several blankets. We need to warm her up," Mikoto ordered.

They nodded and left the room, returning with the items shortly after. She took them and shooed them out of the room. Shutting the door she went back to the little girl.

"I need you to sit up honey. Can you do that?" Mikoto asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I- I'm cold," she said, teeth still chattering.

"I know sweetie. I'll help you, but you need to sit up, OK?" She said soothingly.

Slowly unwinding herself, the little girl sat up. Mikoto grabbed her before she could fall over again and began toweling her hair off briskly. Putting the damp towel down she looked at the little girl and suppressed the urge to giggle. Large luminescent green eyes framed with thick black eyelashes peered up at her, looking adorably confused. She ruffled her short hair, admiring the silky black with red, orange, and salmon highlights throughout it. The little girl immediately pouted and ran her hands over her hair, trying to flatten it again. Mikoto laughed softly before grabbing the change of clothes from the little pile at her feet. She deadpanned as she unfolded them, realizing they were Fugaku's. She thought for a moment before rolling her eyes and grabbing a kunai. Pressing the sharp edge to the shirt, she quickly began cutting it. When she was done she tied the last threads by the shoulder she held up the shirt turned dress.

Katerina's eyes widened in awe. "How'd you do that?" She asked.

Mikoto smiled. " lift your arms up," she said.

As the little girl obeyed she pulled the sopping wet shirt off and frowned as she noticed how thin the girl was. She could practically see all her ribs and her collarbone jutted out sharply. She shook her head silently as she began to lift the new outfit up, but paused when hher eyes landed on an old faded bruise that covered a large part of her shoulder. Setting the outfit down she gently, but firmly turned her around, her eyes widening at her discovery. Bruises spread across the entirety of her back and up to her shoulders. Like the other one, these were also clearly old as well, but Mikoto still felt a bit worried.

"What happened to you? You're all bruised!" She exclaimed.

The little girl instantly tensed and began to stutter as she tried to turn around the distress in her green eyes rising, Mikoto sighed and decided to drop the subject for now.

Pulling her in gently she hugged her and murmured comfortingly, "alright, calm down. I won't make you tell me, ok?"

Katarina slowly relaxed and nodded mutely before giving a huge yawn. Seeing this, Mikoto quickly finished helping her change before she tucked her into bed, adding the warm water bottles and blankets afterwards.

Mikoto sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking her short hair as Katarina slowly drifted off to sleep, the adrenaline wearing off, leaving a deep and crushing exhaustion in its place. She stood up slowly, taking care not to disturb her, walked silently to the door and slid it open. Pausing, she glanced back, smiling at the sight of the little girl curled beneath the blankets, sound asleep. Exciting, she shut the door carefully behind her.

Turning around, she jumped and nearly screamed. Shisui and Itachi were standing right behind her, staring expectantly.

"What are you two doing?!" She exclaimed in an exasperated whisper, pressing a hand to her racing heart.

"Is she ok? Can we go in and see her?" Shisui asked, looking hopeful.

Mikoto sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, you may not. She's asleep. You can see her when she wakes up." She told them firmly, ignoring the twin set of eyes looking up at her in disappointment.

Grasping each one by the neck she dragged them away from the door and into the kitchen where she sat them down bat the table as she grabbed a bowl of rice and fillings, setting them down in front of them. She then took the seat next to her husband and asked "Alright, now that that is finished, mind telling me what happened today? And please help make supper, as it seems we will be having a guest." She questioned, looking at the two boys expectantly while gesturing towards the table.

Itachi and Shisui began making rice balls in silence until Shisui finally spoke up. "Today was supposed to be a free day, you know? Outside and all? Since it was raining we couldn't do that so sensei gave everyone a group project that's due tomorrow. Kat got teamed with us, but she didn't wanna tell us anything about herself and then she ran away. We followed her, then lost her, then found her again, except she had fallen off the cliff," Shisui explained, still sounding upset.

"What made her run away? That's pretty extreme," Mikoto asked.

"That's Shisui's fault," Itachi said, "he decided she was going to be our friend. She doesn't really like him though, I think he scares her," he finished.

Mikoto and Fugaku nodded in understanding while Shisui asked indignantly "what do you mean I scare her?!" He questioned, folding his arms.

"Well, you're a little...um...over the top?" Mikoto said, shrugging helplessly.

"How?!" He asked.

"You can't just decide someone you don't even know is going to be your friend right away. It just doesn't work like that," Fugaku said, shaking his head.

Becoming serious, Shisui spoke without looking up, "well, she needs a friend. She's all alone, and judging by how she acts, she's never gonna get any herself,"

Shisui looked up, showing dark, serious eyes. Mikoto resisted the urge to shiver. Sometimes she forgot that behind that happy go lucky boy facade was a person who had the ability to frighten even her.

Shisui blinked and the darkness disappeared from his eyes, making him the cheerful and silly boy she knew.

"You're still scary cousin," Itachi said, breaking the awkward silence.

His dry statement caused his parents to chuckle while Shisui objected loudly. The atmosphere relaxed once more as Mikoto and the two boys, still bickering, finished preparing the meal.

"Umm, excuse me?"

At the timidly spoken question, everyone turned to see Katarina standing in the doorway. Mikoto smiled warmly at the little girl and beckoned her in.

"Perfect timing, supper is ready. Why don't you take a seat, Katarina-chan?" She said.

She walked in after a moment of hesitation and stood by the table awkwardly, looking uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should go, I don't want to disturb you anymore than I already have." She said finally, starting to edge towards the door.

Mikoto's response was drowned out by Shisui's yelp of pain. Katarina and Mikoto looked over to see Shisui wriggling around on the floor while Itachi looked up at them calmly from his place on Shisui's back. Mikoto snickered while Katarina looked at them blankly.

"What are you doing?" She asked Itachi, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, driving two fingers into the back of Shisui's head as the older boy tried to escape. Shisui yelped again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sitting," he responded.

"Yeah! On me! Get off, you're heavy!" Shisui howled as he began struggling again.

"Are you implying that I am fat?" Itachi asked, glaring down at the back of his cousin's head.

"Yes! Now get off!" Shisui snapped

From her position, Katarina could see Shisui grinning, even as he baited his cousin. She snickered as Itachi growled and began to snap at Shisui, loosening his grip slightly. Taking advantage of Itachi's distraction, Shisui lunged upwards, throwing Itachi off balance. In a matter of seconds Shisui had reversed their positions and was petting Itachi's hair, grinning, while Itachi tried unsuccessfully to get his hands away from his hair. Unable to stop herself Katarina laughed.

Immediately two pairs of eyes were trained on her and she gulped, beginning to back away from one angry boy and one almost insanely happy. Before she could go anywhere Shisui had jumped up and latched onto her. She stiffened as he hugged her tightly.

"You scared me, don't ever do that again," he murmured in her ear.

Surprised by the overwhelming relief in his voice she awkwardly patted his back. "Sorry," she muttered, sounding guilty.

He released her and smiled brightly, all traces of worry or seriousness gone. "So, you're staying for supper, right?" He asked, "after all, we did spend the last hour making extra food for you," he finished, rocking back on his heels.

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. Seeing her expression made his grin widen even further. After a few moments she nodded hesitantly, looking like she was already regretting her decision when Shisui cheered, grabbed her hand, and dragged her to a spot. Mikoto giggled and Fugaku chuckled as the little girl looked up at them desperately from her spot between the two boys. Both parents shrugged and took their places as Katarina pouted.

Her frown vanished as Mikoto began filling the plates.

"You made all this?!" She asked, sounding incredulous.

"Of course, this is a common meal," Mikoto said, sounding surprised.

"Not where I'm from," Katarina responded, eyeing her plate, looking equal parts hungry and dubious.

"Well, try itthen! Mikoto's the best cook ever." Shisui said eagerly.

She picked up the chopsticks, broke them apart, murmuring a thanks for the meal, and cautiously picked up the rice ball. Lifting it to her mouth she ate it. Everyone watched as she chewed slowly, looking focused. Her eyes brightened as she swallowed.

"It's good!" She said, smiling happily, already picking up another.

Smiling in amusement, the others began to eat as well


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Back with chapter four...I wasn't a huge fan of last chapter, but it was necessary as a filler. So, I suppose this is actually kind of a part two of chapter 3? Oh well, please review if you read...even a smiley face or one word is enough...just let's me know someone is really interested in the story...**

 **Don't own any but my character, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4(3 part 2)**

 **While they were helping Mikoto clean up after the meal, Shisui turned to Katarina and smiled. Her eyes instantly became suspicious.**

"whatever you're thinking, the answer is no," she said bluntly.

"Eh? But I didn't say anything!" Shisui said, sounding hurt. The grin on his face betrayed his tone though.

"Don't have to." She responded, still looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"But you owe us!" Shisui responded.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Mikoto made an awesome meal and you're gonna repay her by making her son and favorite nephew fail an assignment?" He asked dramatically.

"You're my only nephew, dear" Mikoto said absentmindedly, patting him on the head.

Katarina snickered and Itachi smirked.

"Although I do agree with Shisui, surprisingly, I don't want to fail this assignment because you wouldn't talk to us," Itachi suddenly said, surprising Itachi and Katarina.

Katarina looked torn and uncertain. "I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"How about we start with easy questions, Sensei never said they needed to be deep," Shisui suggested.

When Katarina still looked unsure Itachi spoke again, "if there is something you don't want to tell, we won't make you," he promised softly.

With a sigh, she nodded. Both boys eyes brightened and Mikoto smiled.

"Why don't you three go outside? It's a beautiful night and you'll have some privacy in the backyard.

" That's a good idea, mother. Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto smiled and patted her son's cheek fondly. "Of course, go on," she said.

Shisui grinned and grabbed the other two by the hand, dragging them down the hall quickly.

"Grab a blanket or something! The ground is still wet," Fugaku called after them.

"Shisui, stop! I need to get my notebook and a few blankets first," Itachi said, sounding faintly irritated.

"Well, hurry up then! Shisui whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes but obeyed, ducking into his room to grab his notebook and a few blankets. Exiting, he realized the hall was now empty.

" they could have waited one minute for me," he mumbled to himself, walking down the halls until he reached the porch that overlooked his backyard.

Walking out into the cool night he spotted Shisui, looking up at the sakura tree with his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?! Get down here!" Shisui snapped, not knowing Itachi was behind him.

"What are you doing, Shisui?!" Itachi sighed, setting his load down and walking to his older cousin.

"She just climbed up! I didn't even say anything for once!" Shisui snapped, looking annoyed.

"You guys need to see this!"

A shout distracted the two and they glanced up to see Katarina peering down at them from the high branches. She gestured at them excitedly and disappeared once again.

Shisui and Itachi looked at each other checked Shisui shrugged and started up the tree.

"Show off," Itachi muttered as his cousin walked up the side with ease.

He climbed up the old fashioned way and before long had joined Shisui and Katarina at the very top.

"Look! It's beautiful right?" Katarina said, smiling peacefully.

Shisui glanced around but didn't see anything.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

She sighed and pointed up. "The stars, they're so bright." She answered.

Shisui started to respond but Itachi elbowed him and gestured for him to keep quiet.

"My mom, dad and I used to climb onto our roof during summer and just look at the stars, dad even put a couple blankets and pillows in a storage bin for us," Katarina said softly in a wistful voice.

Both boys kept silent and turned to look up at the sky as well.

Mikoto walked onto the deck, holding a tray of cookies and tea, just to find it empty. Setting the tray down carefully, she stepped off the wooden deck and looked around the darkening yard. A low murmur of voices caught her attention and she looked up to see the three children in the branches of the tree. Itachi was writing in a notebook, glancing up every once in a while to say something to Katarina who was sitting with her back against the trunk, one leg dangling off the side. Every so often she'd nudge Shisui, who was stretched out on his stomach and falling asleep. Mikoto smiled softly and quietly went back into the house.

Three years later showed a worried and unamused Mikoto arriving at the school. Walking into the office she looked down at three guilty looking children with a raised eyebrow. "You guys are troublemakers," she said with crossed arms.

They looked away and all three muttered an apology Mikoto sighed and gestured to them. "Come on, let's go home," she said.

Shisui, Itachi, and Katarina stood up and followed behind her silently, all looking guilty.

When they reached the house, Mikoto turned to the children.

"I'm going to start on supper. I want you three to go to Itachi's room and work on your homework. We'll talk about today at supper when fugaku returns, understand?" She said sternly.

The three nodded miserably and walked away. When they were out of sight, Mikoto relaxed and smiled a bit ruefully.

Entering the kitchen she began to make that nights meal.

An hour later Fugaku came home to a strangely quiet house and he called a soft greeting, feeling a bit nervous.

Relaxing when Mikoto responded, he entered the kitchen, only to find Mikoto alone.

"Where's the kids? They're usually following you around," he asked after kissing her cheek.

She looked up at him with a troubled expression.

"I was called to go pick them up from school, they'd gotten in trouble again," Mikoto responded.

He sighed, "what happened this time?" He asked.

"The teacher was apologetic for sending them home early but he said rules are rules. Apparently some of the other children were bullying Kat again because of her name and for not being born in the village. She ignored them until they said something else, the teacher didn't hear it, and Shisui and Itachi punched the kid in the nose, twice," Mikoto finished with a sigh.

Fugaku nodded, understanding his wife's distress.

"I will speak with them. Do you want me to go now or during the meal?" He asked her.

"During. I want to talk to them too. Kat, Itachi, and Shisui need to learn how to handle bullies better, even though I'm not mad at what they did," Mikoto said in a firm voice.

He nodded and went to go tell the three children. Opening the door, he struggled to maintain a stern expression when three pairs of eyes looked at him guiltily from where they were all sitting on Itachi's bed.

"It's time to eat, wash up and go sit down." He said.

They scrambled to obey him and a few minutes later everyone was seated at the table.

"I want to talk about school today," Fugaku said after they'd been eating for a few minutes.

"It wasn't our fault!" Shisui burst out, angrily.

Itachi added, "they should know better than to bully our friends," he said softly but with certainty.

Fugaku held up a hand, "I understand and even approve of your protectiveness. However, how you handled it was childish and foolish," he said.

Both boys looked ready to argue but Katarina jabbed them both in the side. When they turned to her, surprised, she shook her head.

"I told you guys, he's right. People are gonna keep making fun of me, its no good to get in trouble trying to stop it," she said quietly.

Both boys instantly shook their heads and Fugaku interrupted before they could argue again.

"Enough, if you cannot control your anger around some petty bullies then perhaps you are not meant to be shinobi!" He said harshly.

Both boys seemed about to argue when a rap on the head from an annoyed Kat stopped them.

"It's okay! I keep telling you that it doesn't bother me to have them make fun of my name because I told you guys I only let my precious people call me Kat, just ignore it, okay? For me?" She pleaded.

Fugaku repressed a snort at her blatant manipulation, but both boys nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you," Fugaku said, feeling relieved.

Later on the three friends sat together in a tree, looking at the stars.

"You think they'll put us on separate teams?" Shisui asked.

Kat snorted, "minato-nee wouldn't dare, he knows we'd kill him if he did. If not us, then Kushina-nee would," she said.

Across the village a blonde haired man sneezed, "someone must be talking about me," he said then shrugged. He turned back to the two papers on his desk with a snicker that promised trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

hello! Here is chapter 5,hope you like it and thanks to any who have reviewed, favorites, and followed! It means a lot to me.

Remember, only own my character

Chapter 5

Takahiro had been a teacher for eight years now and thought there was very little that could surprise, or scare him these days. But, as the classroom of children looked up at him with excited eyes, he gulped as he glanced back down at the paper that had the teams written on it, hoping that he'd just read it wrong the first time. But when he read it over again, he gulped one more time before calling the class to attention nervously.

"Alright, as you all know, today is the day you are all given genin teams. I want everyone here to remember that I'm not in charge of making these decisions, so if you don't like where you were put, it is not my fault," he said before beginning to read the teams off, glancing over at his three most talented and troublesome students.

Kat had her head resting on Shisui's shoulder, and was lazily playing with Itachi's hair, as he rested his head in her lap. He stifled a whimper when kat met his eye and raised an eye brow.

"Kamisama, they're going to murder me in my sleep when they find out." He cried to himself, cursing his Hokage's idiocy in his head.

"Team 8, Rengi Tamaki, Yuki Shiro, and Katarina Kenji," he read, cringing when three sets of eyes darted to him, narrowing angrily.

"I refuse," Kat said flatly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's not your choice," Takashi tried weakly.

"Don't care, I'm not going to be on anyone else's team excerpt Shisui and Itachi. You can tell baka Minato-nee sama that. And while you're at it, tell him I'm gonna tell Kushina-nee on him too," kat snapped, crossing her arms.

"What are you going to tell Kushina?" Minato asked cheerfully, as he slid the door open and stepped inside the classroom.

The room instantly filled excited whispers as the kids realized it was the Hokage himself who'd come to visit.

Kat, however, narrowed her eyes at the blonde man and, picking up her pencil, she chucked it at the back of his head.

It connected and he yelped in pained surprise. Turning around, he met an unamused gaze belonging to Kat.

"How are you the Hokage?" She asked dryly, fixing him with a mild glare.

He rubbed his head sheepishly as he smiled at the girl.

"Aw, come on Kat-chan, you should be nicer, after all, I went through the work to come here to clear up a little team arrangement mistake," he said with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but at the feel of a slight surge of killer intent behind him, he turned around to see the teacher glaring at him.

"Heh, heh. Er, sorry Takashi sensei?" He tried.

Takashi just held a hand out for the paper. "Just give me the right one, Hokage sama. And next time you try to prank you're goddaughter and her friends, please inform me." He growled.

Minato handed the paper over meekly and Takashi began rereading the teams. When he got to team seven, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Team seven is Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Katarina Kenji. Your sensei will be Orochimaru," he read off, seeing all three relax until the boys heard their sensei, causing their eyes to widen a bit in surprise as well.

Once he finished reading off the teams he congratulated everyone, sent one last glare to the Hokage and exited the room after telling the class that their teacher would come for them soon.

Kat, Itachi, and Shisui sat together, talking quietly while they watched the door for their sensei.

"So, what was that look earlier about?" Kat asked, swinging her legs a bit as she perched on the edge of the desk, watching the room slowly but steadily empty.

Shisui and Itachi glanced at each other before Shisui shrugged.

"Nothing really. We were just surprised that one of the Sannin, especially that one, decided to take a team." He explained.

Kat furrowed her brow, looking confused. "Sannin? What's so important about them?" She asked.

Itachi responded, "the legendary Sannin, students of the third Hokage and said to be the strongest ninja in the village. I think we met one of them once, Jiraiya. He was Minato's sensei. The other two are Tsunadae, granddaughter of the first Hokage and an incredible healer, and Orochimaru. I don't know much on him though, no one really does. Just that he was an orphan, deadly, and incredibly intelligent. All three have summons, slugs for Tsunadae, toads for Jiraiya, and snakes for Orochimaru." He finished.

Kat was silent for a few moments.

"Toads? Was he the person Kushina-nee drop kicked out of the Hokage's tower window last year because he tried flirting with me?" She asked.

Both boys scowled at the memory but nodded.

"I aplaud her then. That fool deserves every beating he gets," an unfamiliar voice said dryly from outside cthe door. It opened to reveal a tall, pale man with long black hair. Gold eyes watched the three friends with something close to faint amusement as the stranger entered the now empty classroom. He stopped in front of them and folded his arms.

"I am Orochimaru, your jounin instructor. Meet me on the roof," he said simply before turning and jumping gracefully out the window. The three kids crowded around the window to see the man plant his feet against the side of the building and began walking up slowly.

Shisui heaved himself over the window ledge and cautiously channelled chairs to his feet before taking a wobbly step up. Itachi followed after, flailing a cbit before Shisui grabbed his arm and he managed to steady himself. They looked down at kat, who was watching them.

"Come on, well help, just channel a tiny bit of chakra to your feet and we'll help you up," Shisui said, offering her a hand.

Kat gave an embarrassed laugh as she ducked down a bit sheepishly.

"Ehheh, I kinda know how to do it. Sorta," she admitted.

They blinked, surprised, before Shisui shrugged.

"Come on then whatcha waiting for?" He asked.

Kat flushed a little. "Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh!" She said.

"Fine, we promise, now come on!" Shisui exclaimed as Itachi nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she crawled out the window and, channeling chakra to her hands xand feet, started crawling up the building.

Itachi and Shisui stared at their friend for a minute before following her. Itachi serious except for a faint smile of amusement while Shisui snickered.

"How'd you learn to do that?!" He asked, sounding incredulous.

"Shut up, I was trying walking up trees one day a few weeks back and when I started to fall I just grabbed onto the tree instinctively. I must have channeled chakra into my hands by accident, because I stuck to the side. This is easiest for me right now," she mumbled, face turning red.

The boys reached the roof first and crouched on the ledge to help pull their shaking and panting friend safely over and onto the roof.

"You could have taken the steps, you do realize," a voice said from behind them, sounding a bit amused.

The three children turned around, looking sheepishly at the pale man who was leaning against the wall. Gold eyes watched them with faint curiosity and humor.

"Sit down and well do introductions," he ordered mildly, gesturing to the space in front of him.

Once the three friends were settled he spoke again.

"I want you to say your name, one area you excel in, one area you struggle in, one hobby and one pet peeve. I'll go first," he said.

"My name is Orochimaru, I excel in many things while I struggle in very few. Hobby would be learning new jutsu, pet peeve? Jiraiya." He finished flatly.

Kat and Shisui snickered while Itachi cracked a small smile.

"I'll go next!" Shisui said cheerfully. "I'm Shisu Uchiha. One area I excel in? Um, there's so many...ouch!" He started, before breaking off with a yelp when the other two dug an elbow in his sides.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" He cried, pushing them away.

"One area would be the shushin. I struggle with chakra control some yet. One hobby is training with these two, and my pet peeve is when Itachi decides to speak in grunt. But! We've almost broken him of it soo," he finished with a grin.

Itachi glared at him while kat giggled.

Itachi Uchiha. I have very good aim and speed. I struggle with chakra control as well. I suppose a hobby would be training with kat and Shisui if I have to. Shisui's behavior is my pet peeve. And I do not grunt," he finished, narrowing his eyes at his teammates.

"Yes you do," they chorused.

Orochimaru watched the three interact in utter amusement before prompting the final person.

"I'm Katarina Kenji, but I like to be called Kat. I'm pretty good with a katana and I'm horrible with anything related to chakra. My hobby is training with Itachi, Shisui, Kushina-nee, and Minato-sama. My pet peeve is when people make fun of my name," she finished, smiling openly at their new sensei.

Orochimaru nodded even as his mouth quirked into a smile.

"Good. Well, we are supposed to do a team test to test how well each team works together, but you three clearly have the workings of a team already so tomorrow we will start training. Meet by the entrance to training ground 12," he said before jumping off the roof, waving once in dismissal.

"Well, that was...sudden," Shisui said mildly, looking where their sensei had left.

"Yeah," kat said before grabbing the two boys around the neck and hugging them.

"Kat?" Itachi asked, sharing a surprised look with Shisui as they automatically hugged her back.

"We made it, were finally on a team together," she said with a wild grin, pulling back.

The boys smiled back. "Ah. We did it," Itachi agreed.

"And were gonna kick ass," Shisui grinned.

Itachi and kat smacked him over the head.

"Language," they chastised.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go tell our family," Shisui said, jumping off the side, Itachi following close behind.

The two boys landed and looked up to see kat looking down at them dubiously.

"Jump!" Shisui called.

"It's a long way down though," kat said, uneasily.

"I'll catch you," Itachi said, holding his arms open.

Kat jumped without hesitation, feeling two pairs of arms stop her from losing her balance.

She smiled at them and grabbed their hands.

"Come on," she said as they started down the street.


End file.
